The invention relates to a cable-clamp fixture suited for above-ground suspension of a cable, as from a telephone pole.
Current above-ground suspension of communication cable, as for telephone or cable-TV purposes, relies upon a suspension cable, as of stranded steel wire which is tensed in its slings, as from pole to pole, and the communication cable hangs beneath the suspension cable via a series of more closely spaced bails. At each pole connection of the tensed suspension cable, a clamp fixture is set to the tensed cable, and the fixture is anchored to the pole. It has been the practice to employ a clamp-fixture construction involving at least two separate elongate side plates with aligned bolt apertures, one or both plates having one or more elongate narrow stiffening flanges along one or both of its elongate edges. When clamped and pole-mounted, such fixtures serve their purpose of maintaining tension in adjacent slings of the suspension cable, but manipulation of the parts of the fixture during the process of assembly to a cable and to a pole is not as simple as I have discovered that is now possible, with my invention.